


I Want Your Stupid Love

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Dare, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Truth or Dare, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day Four: On A DareEvan was too far gone to consider the consequences of his actions right now. He didn’t even hesitate to grab his phone and open up his recent messages with Eddie."Hey G.I. Me and Mads are playing truth or dare and I dare you to kiss me!"He took a deep breath beginning to regret that fourth glass of wine and pressed send. Hopefully Eddie was asleep right now, that would at least give Buck some time to come up with a good excuse.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	I Want Your Stupid Love

Buckley night had become a weekly event ever since the two siblings had reunited a few years ago. Given how many times Evan and Maddie had come close to death, it should come as no surprise how important spending time together had become. In between their long shifts and poker nights, the two always found time to sit in Buck’s apartment and gossip, drink, and consume more food than they ever thought possible.

This particular Buckley night was arguably the most necessary one to have ever occurred. In the space of a few days, Maddie had been involved in a hostage situation and Buck had watched his best friend be buried alive. It had been a hell of a week, so it’s no wonder they drank more alcohol than usual.

In her drunken state Maddie thought that playing a classic game of truth or dare would be a lot of fun. Buck, being at a very similar point of drunkenness, immediately agreed. What could go wrong with a good old slumber party game like truth or dare? Unfortunately, nothing was off limits when the only two participants are too drunk to think anything through. Things started off simple and kind of disgusting. Maddie dared Buck to eat a tomato dipped in chocolate, then in retaliation he dared her to put pepper in her glass of wine. It was harmless… Until it wasn’t.

Rather predictably, the siblings became increasingly competitive, desperate to find something the other wouldn’t do or a question they wouldn’t answer. They knew everything about each other, meaning they also knew the other’s kryptonite and Maddie was planning to use that to her advantage.

“Okay Buck, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“I dare you to call Eddie and tell him about your embarrassingly huge crush on him!”

Maddie began giggling so much she spilled her wine down her shirt. She could barely get the words out.

“HELL NO! MADDIE I CAN’T DO THAT!” Buck’s face went a shade of red ever deeper than the wine now staining Maddie’s previously white blouse. W _hy on earth did he tell her about that_ , he thought to himself, praying to any god who would listen to find a way for this game to end.

“Yeah you can, you just don’t want to and that means I win! Ha!” Maddie was playing a dangerous game but Buck knew exactly how to get even.

“Fine I’ll do it but only if you agree to the following dare…”

“That’s not how this game works buckaroo.”

“Well Madeline, it’s how it works now!”

“Fine, lay it on me you wimp.”

“I dare you to show Chimney the video of you performing in your elementary school production of the nativity.” The smug grin that took over Buck’s face was so infuriating Maddie almost threw what was left of her drink directly into her brother’s eyes. However before she could do anything irrational, she remembered one very critical detail. They were both so drunk there was no way he would ever remember making this deal. She found a loophole and she was definitely going to exploit it.

“Okay, deal.”

“I want it in writing.” _Damn it_ , Maddie thought. He outsmarted her.

“No deal.”

“Fine, but I’m not doing my dare.”

She considered her option for a while, unsure which path to take here. Maybe embarrassing herself in front of Chimney was worth Evan and Eddie finally getting together. Then again that nativity production was a cringe-worthy disaster that she’d hoped no one would ever see again. She really should’ve destroyed that recording…

“Okay, but there have to be rules. First, I get to see the text you send and make sure you actually send it. Secondly, only Chimney sees the video… No one else!”

“Sure, but I have to be present when you show him.”

“Ughhh! Fine, you have a deal. Let’s text Eddie right now…”

Evan was too far gone to consider the consequences of his actions right now. He didn’t even hesitate to grab his phone and open up his recent messages with Eddie.

_Hey G.I._

_Me and Mads are playing truth or dare and I dare you to kiss me!_

He took a deep breath beginning to regret that fourth glass of wine and pressed send. Hopefully Eddie was asleep right now, that would at least give Buck some time to come up with a good excuse.

The game fizzled out after that. Both Buckley’s knew it had reached a point of getting too out of hand, so they pulled back. Less than an hour later the two had collapsed on top of one another on Buck’s couch, neither one able to keep their eyes open any longer.

* * *

Hangover’s were a bitch. That was Buck’s first thought when he got up the next morning. That was quickly followed by questioning why the hell he let himself fall asleep on the couch, his back was killing him. After stretching rather dramatically and attempting to adjust to the light, Evan noticed a smell wafting in from the kitchen area. Maddie was awake and already cooking breakfast.

“Maddie you are an angel!” She glared at him when he spoke, assuming there was sarcasm intended.

“Just eat your eggs, little brother. I’m way to hungover to have a conversation right now.”

“Yeah… Maybe next time we should just stick to poker night, that never gets too out of hand.” Despite Maddie’s insistence to remain in silence, the two began discussing why exactly Evan Buckley is so bad at poker. The debate became quickly heated (though they did laugh as they argued). Who knew Buck’s card skills were so bad they caused second-hand shame for his sister?

“How was I supposed know what to do? No one taught me how to play, I was just guessing!” He yelled around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, that was pretty obvious.”

“Wow! You know you’re sounding more and more like Chimney every day. It’s getting kind of scary, sis.”

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling both of them. Buck looked at Maddie in confusion. Was Chimney here to pick her up already?

“Maddie… Who is at the door?”

“I don’t know Evan. It’s your apartment!” Her words were thick with sarcasm. They’d managed to finish off an entire bottle of rosé after their rule breaking game of truth or dare, which was why neither remembered a certain text message they fired off to one Edmundo Diaz.

Buck approached the door, acting as though something terrifying was hiding in the outside hallway. Maddie was finding it increasingly challenging to contain her amusement at brother’s antics.

Everything made a little more sense once he swung open his door. Standing on the other side, looking annoyingly handsome for so early in the morning, was his best friend. Last night was starting to come back to him now. Evan glanced back at his sister, who was not so subtly recording the entire exchange. Clearly, she remembered more of yesterday evening than she was originally letting on. She was up to something, but Buck couldn’t figure out what. His mind was racing, he was so wound up in his own head that he barely noticed as Eddie moved forward grasping Evan’s hips and moving their lips towards one another. _Was this really happening?_ As soon as their lips touched, Evan felt himself becoming drunk in a different way than he had been an eight hours ago. The taste of Eddie’s lips was intoxicating, everything about the kiss was perfect, exactly how he had imagined. He was reluctant to pull away too scared of what would happen when the kiss reached its end. _What if Eddie didn’t want this, he had dared him, right? Eddie’s just completing his dare, it probably means nothing to him._ Before he could panic further, his sister cleared her throat making her way towards the firefighters (who were still holding on to each other).

“Well, my job here is done, you’re welcome you two. Howie is waiting for me downstairs… Remember to use protection and thank you for the 200 bucks you just made me.” She yelled over shoulder as she made her way out of the apartment.

“Uhm… I… what just happened?” Evan cringed as he spoke, hating how pathetic and probably desperate he must sound.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t you that texted me then?”

“No, it was. I was a bit drunk though, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that’s cool, don’t worry about it. I’ve never been one to turn down a dare.”

“So, uhm if I hadn’t dared you, you wouldn’t you have done it?”

“No.”

Buck desperately tried not let the tears fall. The kiss had felt so real to him.

“I mean, the dare was just the kick up the ass I needed, if you hadn’t sent me that text I don’t know if I’d have had the guts to come over here.”

“What?”

“Evan I’ve wanted to kiss you for months, but I couldn’t muster up the courage to do it. So yes, I came over because I thought you asking me to kiss you for a dare might be the only chance I ever got.”

“Awwww. That’s kind of cute.”

“Yeah… and you’re clearly still kind of drunk if you think calling me cute is flirting.”

“Me? No… I’m drunk on love, Diaz.”

“God that was cheesy. I’m gonna get you a glass of water and some aspirin and you are gonna take a shower, okay?”

“Fine.” Eddie laughed to himself as Evan stomped towards the bathroom. He really was like a child sometimes. The former soldier wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Buck and tell him just how in love he was, but he couldn’t do that today. Not while Buck so shockingly hungover. Instead, when Evan finally turned on the shower, the older of the two cleaned up the mess left by the Buckley siblings, grabbed his keys and went to pick up Chris from his Abuela’s. But, before he left, he wrote a note for Evan, sticking it on the glass of water he’d placed on his kitchen counter.

_Buck,_

_I hope you’re feeling more refreshed after your shower. Don’t worry I cleaned up the bottles you and Maddie emptied last night. When you’re feeling more human, come over, Chris and I would love some signature Buckley pancakes._

_Eddie_

_P.S. I dare you to go on a date with me ;)_

If Evan broke several traffic laws speeding over to the Diaz household it didn’t matter to him at all. What did matter in that moment was Eddie. This time when they kissed the roles were reversed. Eddie opened the door, Buck made the first move and the rest is history.


End file.
